


transatlanticism/i need you so much closer

by PunkTsuki



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune, Wolfsong by TJ Klune
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Shifters, Werewolves, spoilers for wolfsong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: When Joe Bennett left that night, he left his world behind. He had his brothersbetaspack but not the one thing, the one person, the one Ox that he needed.Over his three year absence, Joe constructs a list of things he loves about Oxnard Matheson, a list of things to tell him when he comes  home. To remind himself. He has to. It’s the only thing that ties him to humanity.





	transatlanticism/i need you so much closer

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic for this fandom!
> 
> Creating content when we don't have much yet is really exciting, let me tell you. 
> 
> So, this short little fic follows Joe's thoughts on his three years away, hunting for Richard. 
> 
> The title comes from "Transatlanticism" by Death Cab For Cutie.
> 
> Please come scream at me about Wolfsong on tumblr @punktsuki
> 
> I hope you like it x

**Transatlanticism**

_noun_

  1. The feeling created when geographic barriers between two people reflect, or parallel, the emotional obstacles of the relationship.



 

 

  
  
  
__1\. He’s oblivious. He doesn’t always get the hint._ _

 

 

He’s grown into himself though, which has been the most beautiful thing to watch. But he still doesn’t realise just how important he is. He’s always been amazing in your eyes.

 

It took him _so long_ to even realise that you were _right there_. You were patient, which is hard, I know. But the moment he did see you…

 

That’s a good memory. That dazed and dumbfounded look on his face — don’t ever let that go.

 

You wonder if he’s aware that sometimes you think that he himself put the moon in the sky. You never thought it to be that bright until you saw him. It’s like he personally parted the clouds for it to shine on through.

 

You _know_ he doesn’t see it.

 

But when you come home, you’ll tell him over and over until he does.

 

  1. _He’s awkward._



 

You see the look in his eyes and in his body language that he wishes to be smaller. To shrink back and remain on the peripheries of whatever conversation is going on. You wish he could see that he belongs here. Belongs with you. But that derpy look on his face is adorable. Kiss it off. Tell him it’s okay. Tell him that standing out is what brought you to him.

 

When you go home, tell him you wouldn’t change it for anything.

 

  1. _He’s stubborn._



 

As an ox. You’re lucky he let you go.

 

He’ll stand his ground. He’d be a good leader, your dad told you so. You know he’s right.

 

You’ve seen him fight back tears before, though. Because he’s stubborn. The way his chest stutters and the way his eyes get a clear, glassy sheen over them. It hurts to see, but let him. Tell him it’s okay. His daddy told him men don’t cry. He’s been told too many times to hold it back. You tell him his daddy was wrong.

 

  1. _He’s dedicated and ambitious._



 

You saw how hard he studied, how hard he worked for Gordo. You know how hard he worked to help Maggie…

 

You know his daddy told him he wasn’t getting anywhere in life. Tell him that you are proud of everything he has done.

 

He was dedicated to his mum. He was dedicated to Gordo, to your dad, to _packpackpack._

 

He may be older than you Joe, but he needs it. Remind him that he’s doing good.

 

Tell him that his daddy was wrong.

 

  1. _His lips..._



 

You’ve watched them move for years when he speaks. You couldn’t help it. You wondered if he ever saw the way your eyes would dance down to look at his mouth as he licked his lips before you blinked back up to meet his eyes. Part of you hoped he did.

 

You didn’t want to know about anyone else those lips had kissed. You knew they had, you smelt it on him sometimes. It makes your stomach churn even now.

 

But that kiss before you left. That _goodbye_ kiss you shared as you shared his bed, surrounded by his scent, surrounded by _him…_

 

It took your breath away. You know you would stop breathing for eternity if it meant that his lips were on yours the whole time.

 

  1. _He’s smarter than he thinks he is._



 

His daddy told him he was dumb as an Ox. Tell him you think Ox’s are pretty damn smart.

 

  1. _His hands._



 

Those hands could lead to your wreck and ruin.

 

They’re gentle. Just as he is, despite the calloused rough places from work. Despite the smell of motor oil.You’ve always taken his hand in yours, swung it between the both of you as you walked down that dirt road.

 

But now…

 

God, now you want them all over you.

 

_Breathe_ . You know you can’t have him yet. But _fuck_ you want his hands in your hair, running down your bare chest, you want to take his fingers into your mouth and _suck..._

 

Be patient, Joe.

 

  1. _He’s never pushed you away._



 

You can’t believe he accepted your wolf. You can’t believe he took your world on without so much as a question.

You’re his. You can feel it. Remember it.

 

  1. _His back._



 

God, his back. You remember the first time you noticed it. The first time that you watched the muscles move and contract under his beautiful dark skin as he worked on a car at Gordo’s. Your mouth wanted to water but it dried right up, your breath hitched. It was like something switched. You were 15. Carter had given you so much shit that day.

 

By 17, you wanted to run your tongue over the dips and planes of his muscles. You wanted to dig your nails in and leave marks there.

 

When you go home, maybe you’ll get to.

 

  1. _Candy canes and pinecones and epic and awesome._



 

His scent. The one that brought you out of the dark, the one that drives you crazy. It’s sweet, and it’s earthy. It’s sometimes mixed with motor oil and second hand smoke from the shop, but it is entirely _him_. Remember it, hold onto it. It keeps you grounded. You love it. You love him.

 

You’re pretty sure he loves you too. Even after all of this.

 

Since the first day you brought him home like a stray puppy, you knew he was yours.

 

_packlovehomeox._

 

Don’t you ever let him go again.


End file.
